La chiave a tuo cuore
by shine21
Summary: -Der Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen- (Auszug aus dem Prolog) Bald werden wir uns wieder sehen Harry...bald wird sich das Licht im Sog der Dunkelheit wiederfinden. An meiner Seite!Dark, Drama, Romantik-Fortsetz. zu Lettere d'Amore. Kap. 6
1. Das Böse ruht nicht

**Die Fortsetzung von 'Lettere d'Amore'**

**Autor:** shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört nichts mir und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit-.-' Nur diverse von mir ausgedachten Personen und die Idee gehören mir.

**Rating:** Romantik, Drama, Lemon(vielleicht deute ich es auch nur an), Depri, Dark.  
So jetzt kommen die Ratings, die vielleicht nur am Rande vorkommen werden: Gewalt und Humor(ergibt sich aus dem Umstand heraus...)

**Danke an amelie;-) Hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass es La chiave heißt. Danke..da hatte ich wohl eine Fehlinformation O-o'**

**INFO:** Drei Jahre sind seit dem Epilog vergangen;-) Harry, Hermine und Ron sind 20 Jahre alt. Draco und Blaise, 21. Draco hat am 23.04 Geburtstag, diese Tatsache ist aber erst im relevant. Blaise ist verheiratet, Hermine und Ron verlobt und Harry&Draco leben in einer Ehe ähnlichen Beziehung. Beide sind Auroren in Ausbildung. Wen jemand genauere Charabeschreibungen haben will...soll es sagen und ich lade eine hoch ;-)

**La chiave a tuo cuore.  
Der Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen**

* * *

**Prolog**

**Das Böse ruht nicht.**

* * *

_Sowie das Gute von dem Bestehen des Bösen genährt wird,  
Geschieht es auch mit dem Bösen.  
Mit dem Beenden einer bösen Macht,  
Suchen sich deren Anhänger eine neue,  
Die noch furchteinflösender, noch gefährlicher ist,  
Denn keiner hat mit ihr gerechnet._

_Sie war schon immer da_

In der langsam auftretenen Dunkelheit des späten Abends lief eine Person durch die Ruinen Malfoy Manor's, beugte sich hinunter und hob etwas auf, einen Stein.

_-Hier hast du also gestanden...Harry.-_

Hinter der Person tauchte eine weitere auf, in schwarz gehüllt. Ehrfürchtig kniete sie sich hinter diese.

_"Meister. Wir haben alle Informationen, die sie wollten..."_

Als der Mann sich umdrehte, konnte man im Schein des Mondes dessen Gesicht erkennen. Seine Augen so dunkel wie die aufbrechende Nacht, sein Haar so schwarz, dass man es ohne das wenige Licht des Mondes hätte nicht erkennen können und ein Gesicht, dass in diesem Moment durch nur wenige Züge, kalt und unberechenbar wirkte. Er würdigte die Person unter ihm keines Blickes, sondern schaute hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel.

_"Du kannst gehen. Ich will nachher über alles berichtet werden. Verstanden!"_

Die schwarze Gestalt nickte heftig und verschwand.

Plötzlich leuchtete der Anhänger um seinen Hals auf und er umschloss diesen mit seiner Hand.

_-Bald werden wir uns wieder sehen Harry. Bald wird sich das Licht im Sog der Dunkelheit wiederfinden. An meiner Seite!-_

Das Glühen erlosch und der Mann ging, ließ die Ruinen hinter sich. Verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

**Irgendwo fernab, spät in der Nacht**

* * *

_-Bald werden wir uns wieder sehen Harry. Bald wird sich das Licht im Sog der Dunkelheit wiederfinden. An meiner Seite!-_

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry auf, schaute sich desorientiert um. Als er das Nuscheln von jemanden hörte, der neben ihm im Bett lag, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß ab. Dabei merkte er wie er seine Hand die ganze Zeit um seinen Anhänger geschlossen hatte. Er ließ ihn irritiert los und dachte nach.

_-Nur ein Alptraum...aber es war so real. Ich hatte diese Visionen nicht mehr seit ich Voldemort getötet habe. Wenn ich nur wüsste warum sie wieder kommen.-_

Ein Zupfen an seinem Hemd ließ Harry hinunter schauen, direkt in zwei, verschlafene und etwas besorgte, blaue Augen.

_"Schatz, ist was? Geht es dir nicht gut?"_

Harry lehnte sich hinunter, umarmte den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben und gab ihm einen Kuss.

_"Nein Dray, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum-nichts besonderes."_

Draco gab sich damit zufrieden und drückte Harry fester an sich, dieser legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust und schloss seine Augen. Doch etwas ließ ihn erst später als Draco einschlafen. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die nicht verschwinden wollte.

_-...bald Harry!-_

Eine Stimme, die ihm so vertraut vorkam, vertraut und gefürchtet, doch auf irgendeine Weise schon wieder willkommen. Doch von wem kam sie?

**TBC**

Und?Hat es euch gefallen? Na ja, ist noch sehr undurchsichtig aber so sollte es eigentlich auch sein.


	2. Weiße Lilien und eine silberne Rose

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta: **Jasmin

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:** Nichts besonderes...

**Thanx an:** Samantha Potter und amelie

**Samantha Potter:** Nicht der 'neue' dunkle Lord:-) Aber so etwas ähnliches...

**amelie:** Danke. Ich habe es schon geändert;-) Hatte da wohl eine Fehlinformation O.o''

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Weiße Lilien und eine silberne Rose**

* * *

_"HARRY..."_

Ein aufgeregtes Rufen durchbrach die Stille des frühen Morgens. Vögel flogen aufgeschreckt fort und jemand, der sich gerade im Bad befand, zuckte überrascht zusammen. Harry streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Bad und schaute zu Draco, der halbnackt vor dem Kleiderschrank stand.

_"Was ist denn Dray?"_fragte Harry vorsichtig, konnte sich schon genau vorstellen warum sein großer blonder Liebling so aufgeregt war. Dieser drehte sich nervös zu Harry um.

_"Was soll ich denn bitteschön anziehen? Ich habe nichts passendes und bald kommen schon die ersten Gäste. Ich...ich"_mit einem verzweifelten Unterton ließ sich Draco auf das Bett fallen und hielt sich seine Hände vor das Gesicht.

Harry musste darüber schmunzeln, nahm sich ein Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte dann ging er zum Schrank und holte ein Hemd und Hose heraus, schmiss es neben Draco auf das Bett.

_"Das ist Perfekt! Zieh das an und du bist der Star des Tages..."_er beugte sich zu Draco hinunter, grinste.

_"...der du sowieso schon bist! Außerdem hast du heute Geburtstag, mach dir nicht so einen Stress."_

Damit gab er ihm einen Kuss und wollte wieder zurück ins Bad als ihn Draco daran hinderte. Dieser fasste Harry's Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Harry fiel auf Draco und sah ihn gespielt verärgert an.

_"Komm schon Dray, lass mich los. Ich muss mich fertig machen."_

Draco grinste nur, seine Hand ließ Harry's Arm los und wanderte zu dessen Nacken. Als ihre Gesichter nur Milimeter von einander entfernt waren, minimierte Draco den Abstand und küsste Harry innig, drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Aufgrund mangelnder Sauerstoffzufuhr musste Draco widerwillig in seinem Tun aufhören. Harry's Augen leuchteten und seine Lippen waren geschwollen. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er darüber und stieß sich ohne Vowarnung von Draco ab.

_"Du Nimmersatt! Ich mache mich jetzt fertig..."_

Obwohl er versuchte ernst zu klingen musste er anfangen zu lachen. Kein Wunder wenn Draco gerade wie ein begossener Pudel zu ihm schaute und mehr als nur beleidigt war. Draco stand auf und holte Harry ein, bevor dieser ihm die Badtür vor der Nase zu schlagen konnte.

_"Darf ich mit ins Bad, Liebling?"_Draco setzte seinen besten Puppyblick ein, klimperte mit seinen Augen und obwohl Harry für einen Moment nachgeben wollte fasste er sich und schlug die Türe zu. Von innen konnte Draco noch etwas hören.

_"Wenn das so weitergeht sind wir morgen Früh noch da wo wir jetzt sind!"_

Doch nach ein paar Minuten ging die Tür wieder auf und Harry's Kopf luckte heraus. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Draco zu ihm zu kommen. Als dieser bei ihm war flüsterte Harry ihm etwas zu.

_"Warte bis heute Abend, dann kriegst du dein Hauptgeburtstagsgeschenk von mir..."_hauchte er ihm in dessen Ohr. Dann schloss er wieder die Tür und man hörte wie der Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde.

Mit hochrotem Kopf, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen ging Draco zu dem großen Bett, nahm sich die Sachen, die Harry darauf gelegt hatte und zog sich an. Als ihm die Worte Harry's nochmal durch den Kopf gingen wurde ihm etwas bewusst und er seufzte.

_-Mist dann muss ich ja bis heute Abend warten...-_

* * *

**Ca. 20 Minuten später**

* * *

_"Dray, komm endlich! Hermine und Ron sind jeden Moment da..."_

Kaum dass er fertig geredet hatte und dabei aus dem Fenster schaute, erschienen zwei Personen auf dem Rasen. Hermine und Ron apparierten gerade in den Garten der beiden und gingen in Richtung Haustür.

Harry öffnte die Tür und empfing seine besten Freunde, umarmte sie strahlend.

_"Herm, Ron. Schön euch zu sehen. Kommt rein."_

Die kamen herein und Ron hielt einen Strauß Lilien in der Hand, den er Harry vor die Nase hielt.

_"Hier, das lag vor der Tür! Ist für Draco-stand jedenfalls auf dem Umschlag."_

Harry nahm die Lilien verwirrt entgegen. Es waren genau 21 weiße Lilien. Sie waren wunderschön aber wer schenkt Draco 21 Lilien zu dessen Geburtstag? Er fand das mehr als irritierend und geschmacklos, da solche Blumen meistens zu Todesfeiern verschenkt werden. Nichtsdestotrotz klopfte er an die Schlafzimmertür und wartete bis Draco mit seinem Kopf herausschaute.

_"Hermine und Ron sind da! Beeil dich ein bisschen außerdem wurden Blumen für dich abgegeben. Hier."_damit drückte er Draco die Blumen in die Hand und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Draco schaute verwirrt auf die Lilien in seiner Hand und legte sie auf sein Bett, öffnte den weißen Umschlag, der sich zwischen den Blumen befand.

Er wurde blass als er die Nachricht las. Keine Geburtstagsglückwünsche, nein, mehr eine Todesnachricht.

_**-Taten aus längst vergessenen Tagen werden bald gesühnt. Bald wird mein sein, was mir gehört und dein Schicksal sich erfüllen. Denk daran. Sein Vertrauen in dich ist nicht unerschütterlich!-**_

Das war es? Kein Absender? Draco setzte sich auf das Bett und zerknüllte die Nachricht, warf sie auf den Boden. Als Harry an der Tür klopfte, umfasst er seinen Zauberstab und richtete dessen Spitze auf den zerknüllten Zettel und dieser zerfiel zu Staub.

_"Kommst du, oder geht es dir nicht gut Dray?"_fragte ihn Harry, dieser trat ein und kniete sich besorgt zu Draco.

_"Ich komme! Alles ist in Ordnung."_Draco beugte sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss dann stand er auf und umfasste Harry's Hand, fragte ihn leise etwas.

_"Harry? Vertraust du mir? Würdest du mir alles sagen?"_

Harry lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Draco's Wange, strich sanft darüber.

_"Natürlich und nichts wird je etwas daran ändern."_

Draco gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und nickte, ging mit Harry zur Tür hinaus zu Hermine und Ron, die schon auf die beiden warteten.

_-Ich darf nicht an ihm zweifeln. Niemals!-_

Nach einiger Zeit trafen auch die anderen Gäste ein. Blaise mit seiner Frau Gabrielle, Grabbe& Goyle, die, wie eigentlich von jedem erwartet, zusammen waren. Draco hatte, als sie es bekannt gegeben hatten, so laut angefangen zu lachen, dass alle ihn irritiert angsehen haben. Doch er versicherte ihnen, dass es nicht abwertend gemeint war sondern vielmehr damit zusammen hinge, dass er es schon die ganze Zeit geahnt hätte.

Nun saßen alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer und redeten wild durcheinander. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen. Gabrielle war im vierten Monat schwanger und wurde nun von allen ausgefragt. Harry deckte den Tisch ab, Hermine bot ihre Hilfe an und Draco setzte sich zu den anderen. Während im Wohnzimmer ein reges Treiben herrschte, nahm Hermine Harry in der Küche beiseite.

_"Na, wie läuft es mit dir und Draco?"_

Harry zauberte das Geschirr sauber und stellte sich zu Hermine, fing an ihr alles zu erzählen.

_"Wir sind beide in der Aurorenausbildung. Wir gehen zusammen hin sind aber bei verschiedenen Ausbildern. Nun ja, da liegt eigentlich das Hauptproblem."_er hielt inne und suchte nach den geeigneten Worten.

_"Welches Problem?"_hakte Hermine ungeduldig nach.

_"Mein Ausbilder. Er heißt Adrian Ian Danté. Als Draco ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hat er ihn nicht gemocht. Hinzu kommt, dass ich mich mit ihm angefreundet habe und Draco-er ist eifersüchtig. Er glaubt doch tatsächlich, dass ich mich mit Adrian einlassen würde. Dabei weiß er doch, dass ich nur ihn liebe."_

Verzweiflung war in seiner Stimme zu hören, Verzweiflung und Wut darüber, dass Draco ihm anscheinend misstraute.

Hermine ging zu ihrem besten Freund und umarmte ihn, strich ihm durch die Haare.

_"Das ist normal! In jeder Beziehung, so gut sie auch sein mag, gibt es immer wieder Schwierigkeiten. Gib ihm einfach keinen Grund zur Sorge dann wird alles gut."_

Doch Harry war nicht am Schluss seiner Erzählung. Noch etwas schien ihn nicht los zu lassen, etwas dass in letzter Zeit ständig durch seine Gedanken geisterte.

_"Da gibt es noch was. Ich erinnere mich an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit. Etwas, dass ich schon lange vergessen hatte. Außerdem habe ich das hier wieder gefunden. Ein Geschenk von einem sehr guten Freund aus Kindertagen an den ich mich aber nicht mehr genau erinnern kann."_

Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und holte eine Kette mit einem Anhänger heraus. Dieser hatte die Form einer Rose und war silbern. Harry übergab ihn an Hermine, die die silberne Rose neugierig musterte.

_"Das ist echtes Silber aber ich kann nichts besonderes erkennen. Wieso ziehst du ihn nicht an?"_

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und nahm den Anhänger an sich, steckte ihn wieder ihn die Hosentasche.

_"Ich trage nur Draco's Anhänger. Keinen anderen. Bevor ich nicht weiß von wem er ist bleibt er unter Verwahrung."_

Bevor er die Küche verließ wandte er sich ein letztes Mal besorgt an Hermine.

_"Ist in letzter Zeit etwas merkwürdiges passiert? Irgendwelche Morde, Vermisste oder Anschläge? Hat der Orden etwas gemeldet?"_

Nun war es Hermine die dies mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte. Ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich und besorgt.

_"Nein, nichts dergleichen aber warum fragst du? Hast du irgendwelche Visionen oder Vorahnungen?"_

_"Nein ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum. Nichts wichtiges. Es hätte ja sein können. Komm' Hermine die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns."_

Harry wartete an der Tür auf Hermine und nahm ihre Hand als sie zu ihm kam. Jedoch hatte er sie angelogen. Er spürte deutlich Gefahr, die auf sie alle zu kommen würde, Gefahr und Veränderung und als er Gabrielle mit ihrem leicht angewölbten Bauch neben Blaise sah, Grabbe und Goyle wie sie unbeschwert über Draco lachten, der deswegen eine Schnute zog, wusste er auf einmal wieso er nichts von seinen Zweifeln gesagt hatte.

Das Einzige was ihm wichtig war saß dort mit seinen Freunden und war unbeschwert, so wie Harry es sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Freunde, die für einen da waren und jemanden, mit dem er sein ganzes Leben teilen konnte und das würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Egal was auf sie alle zukommen würde, zusammen würden sie es schaffen!

Er setzte sich mit Hermine zu ihnen, lehnte sich an Draco und kuschelte sich an ihn.

_-Wer es auch immer sein mag. Er hat sich mit dem Falschen angelegt!-_

**TBC**

So das war's. Es ist wieder kurz aber dafür werden es halt immer mehr Kapitel, die häufiger kommen werden.

Ich fand die Stelle sehr gut zum aufhören. Im nächsten kommt dann der mysteriöse Fremde wieder vor, seine Absichten werden ein bisschen klarer und Harry fängt an sich zu erinnern. Adrian taucht auf, bzw. Draco und Harry sind bei der Aurorenausbildung. Ach ja, Draco kriegt sein Geschenk von Harry XD


	3. Eifersucht und wie man damit umgeht

Autor: shine22

Beta: meine Wenigkeit.

Rating: Drama, Humor, Romance...

Thanx an: Celina-Hp und araglas16 ;-) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch diesmal.

INFO: Es wird lustig, ernst und mysteriös. Hmm...ich finde, dass dieses Kapitel doch nen Stück länger als die anderen beiden geworden ist XD

So jetzt geht es los Ich hoffe, dass es euch wieder gefallen wird Entschuldige mich noch einmal dafür, dass es so lang gedauert hat...hatte ein Krea-tief -.-'

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Eifersucht und wie man damit umgeht.**

* * *

**_*Mein kleiner Engel...bald sehen wir uns wieder...*_**

_"HARRY...wach auf..."_

Erstaunt riss Harry die Augen auf und sah in Dracos besorgtes Gesicht über ihm. Sein Herz raste und es wurde ihm plötzlich sehr kalt. Draco bemerkte es und zog Harry in eine innige Umarmung, strich seinem kleineren Gegenüber besorgt über dessen Rücken.

_"Schh, alles ist gut. Was hast du denn?"_

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen, atmete tief durch und ordnete seine Gedanken, die sich momentan wild in seinem Kopf befanden. Dann schaute er Draco tief in die Augen, lehnte sich an dessen Brust und seufzte.

_"Es geht wieder. Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung."_

Während Harry aus dem Bett stieg sah ihm Draco nach und fing an zu grinsen.

_"War ich gestern Nacht so schlecht?"_

Von dessen Frage überrascht aber amüsiert, fing Harry an zu lachen, kurz, bevor er ins Bad verschwand, grinste auch er und erwiderte etwas.

_"Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Du konntest gestern ja gar nicht genug von deinem Geschenk kriegen. Für mich blieb ja nicht viel übrig."_

Er wartete Dracos Reaktion gar nicht erst ab und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich, denn dessen Reaktion folgte schon kurz darauf, welche? Das konnte sich Harry denken.

_"Irgendwann musst du wieder rauskommen..."_, rief ihm Draco hinterher und hob das Kissen auf, welches er zuvor gegen die Tür geworfen hatte.

Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück auf das Bett, dachte an die gestrige Nacht und wurde dabei leicht rot.

Ja, das Geschenk war wirklich atemberaubend und er hatte es voll ausgekostet, dachte er und schmunzelte. Er zog sich an und wartete darauf, dass Harry endlich aus dem Bad kam. Kurze Zeit später war es so weit und Harry öffnete die Tür.

_"So, jetzt kannst du rein. Aber beeil dich. Heute gibt es eine praktische Prüfung."_

_"Ach...noch ein paar Monate und dann sind wir endlich richtige Auroren..."_, schwärmte Harry, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und schaute gedankenverloren hoch.

Draco schmunzelte darüber, betrat das Bad, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche, ließ das warme Wasser über seine Haut prasseln, schloss genießerisch die Augen.

_-Bald ist es endlich so weit. Bald sind wir Auroren und das alles hat ein Ende. Dieser Adrian wird endlich Geschichte sein...-_

Obwohl Draco Harry vertraute. In jeder Hinsicht! So war es für ihn sehr schwierig zuzulassen, dass Harry mit so jemanden wie Adrian Danté als Ausbilder zusammen arbeiten musste. Dieser sah 1. zu gut aus und 2. verhielt er sich in Harrys Nähe einfach zu ausgelassen, schien eine andere Person zu sein und Harry sehr zu mögen, daraus machte dieser kein Geheimnis..

Als er fertig war kam er nachdenklich aus dem Bad, setzte sich, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, neben seinen schwarzhaarigen Liebling, der sich nun verwundert an den Größeren wandte.

_"Dray? Über was grübelst du nach?"_ Er strich ihm durch die blonde nassen Haare und verteilte kleine zarte Küsse auf dessen Nacken.

_"Über dies und das. Sag mal Harry wie gut verstehst du dich mit diesem Danté?_", fragte er ihn leise.

Harry seufzte laut auf und entfernte sich von Draco, stand genervt auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

_"Nicht schon wieder dieses leidige Thema. Du weißt, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Freunde! Nichts weiter. Ich könnte nie mehr für Adrian empfinden ..."_

Harry stoppte und beugte sich zu Draco hinunter, stupste diesen auf dessen Nase.

_"Weil ich dich liebe. Nur dich! Und das lasse ich mir durch nichts kaputt machen."_

Dann lief er in die Küche und rief Draco noch etwas zu.

_"Mach' dich fertig. Wir müssen gleich los."_, damit schien das Thema, jedenfalls für Harry, abgeschlossen zu sein.

Draco stand auf, lief in das Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Harrys Antwort war wie zu erwarten ausgefallen aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte und konnte er sich nicht damit abfinden...viel zu misstrauisch stand er diesem Adrian gegenüber. Aber er entschloss sich das Thema, für' s Erste, nicht mehr aufzugreifen.

* * *

**Vor dem Ministerium**

* * *

_"Kommst du endlich? Du trödelst Dray!"_

Harry stand wartend vor der Tür und beobachtete Draco, der sehr gemächlich zu ihm schlenderte. Irgendwie war ihm heute nicht nach Training...am liebsten wäre er zuhause geblieben und hätte weiter geführt was beide diesen Morgen unterbrechen mussten. Ein Grinsen legte sich über dessen Lippen und sein Gang wurde schneller als er vor Harry ankam, fuhr er sich lachend durch seine blonden Haaren.

_"Hier bin ich. Wir kommen schon nicht zu spät."_, er zog Harry zu sich und betrat mit ihm das Ministerium. Im Inneren des großen Gebäudes herrschte schon ein reger Betrieb. Beide blieben vor einer großen braunen Tür stehen und klopften an.

_"Herein!"_

Auf diese Erwiderung hin, öffnete Draco die Tür und beide traten in das Zimmer, indem schon zwei Person auf sie zu warten schienen. Eine davon, ein junger großer Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar, dessen amethystfarbenen Augen fixierten Harry und kurz nach dessen Eintreten wandelte sich sein ernster Blick, bekam einen freudigen Schimmer.

_"Harry! Endlich können wir mit dem Training anfangen."_ , sagte er freudig und kam auf Harry zu, blieb vor diesem stehen, nahm dessen Hände in seine. Er erschien einem wie ausgewechselt. Als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das endlich seinen Spielpartner getroffen hätte. Nun ja, er war zwar nicht sehr viel älter als Harry aber dennoch sein Ausbilder und dass war nun mal das merkwürdige daran.

Draco indes verzog sein Gesicht und fing an zu grummeln. Er sah zu seinem Ausbilder, einem, im Vergleich zu ihm, sehr kleinen Mann, Mitte dreißig mit braunem kurzen Haar und einer Brille, die eigentlich viel zu groß für dessen kleines Gesicht war. Freundlich und doch auch etwas scheu kam dieser zu Draco und stellte sich vor ihn, schaute zu dem 1.90m großen jungen Mann hinauf.

_"Mr. Malfoy? Sind sie bereit für ihr Training?"_, fragte er leise, wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Wohl noch so ein Opfer der Tage an denen seine Vater noch solch eine Autorität ausstrahlte, dass jedermann Angst vor einem Malfoy hatte, dachte er sich. Aber Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er im Moment keinen sehr freundlichen Eindruck machte. Eher einen sehr gefürchteten.

Dracos einzige Reaktion auf die Frage seines Ausbilders bestand aus einem Nicken. Dann folgte er diesem auch schon, der bereits auf dem Gang auf ihn wartete. Er ging noch schnell zu Harry, zog diesen von Adrian weg, zu sich und gab ihm demonstrativ einen innigen Kuss, dann entfernte er sich von ihm und schickte Adrian eindeutige Blicke, die, wenn sie töten könnten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hätten.

Harry verfolgte das nur kopfschüttelnd. Was soll man dagegen nur sagen oder gar einwenden. Gar nichts! Stattdessen wandte er sich an seinen Ausbilder.

_"Gehen wir Adrian? Was für eine Prüfung hast du dir eigentlich ausgedacht?"_

Natürlich wusste er, dass man seinen Ausbilder nicht duzen sollte aber, wenn dieser es so wollte, es ihm regelrecht aufzwang, hatte Harry keinerlei Einwände. Adrian kam lachend auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand, führte ihn nach draußen den Gang entlang und in ein weiteres Zimmer.

Dieses war in einem dunkelroten Ton gehalten, hatte keine Fenster und war leer. Harry schaute sich fragend um und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

_"Harry, gleich beginnt die Prüfung. Bleib dort stehen..."_ orderte Adrian an und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Manteltasche. Kurze Zeit später murmelte er etwas und plötzlich veränderte sich Harrys Umfeld. Aus dem ganz in Rot gehaltenen Zimmer wurde nun eine Wiesenlandschaft, man konnte sogar den Duft des Grases und der Blumen riechen so realistisch erschien es einem.

_"Adrian?"_

Der Angesprochene tauchte hinter Harry auf und umfasste sachte dessen Schultern.

_"Jetzt geht es los..."_, grinste er und lächelte spitzbübisch, lief zu einem Baum und blieb dort stehen.

* * *

**Währenddessen bei Draco**

* * *

_"Mr. Malfoy. Sie müssen sich besser konzentrieren. Es hilft alles nichts, wenn Sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders sind."_

Der hatte gut reden. Draco hatte weitaus besseres im Sinn als diese blöde Prüfung.

Auch er befand sich in einer seltsamen Umgebung doch bei ihm handelte es sich nicht um eine Wiesenlandschaft, sondern um eine verlassene, dunkle und triste Ungebung. Passend zu seiner Stimmung wie Draco feststellte.

_"Ja ja, ich konzentriere mich ja schon..."_seufzte er und schloss seine Augen. Obwohl nur ein einziges Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien, konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf die ihm gestellte Aufgabe.

-Harry und dieser Adrian. Warum beunruhigt mich das nur so dermaßen?-

* * *

_"Fertig! Bravo Harry. Wie zu erwarten hast du die, dir gestellte Aufgabe mit Bravour bestanden..."_

Adrian freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und rannte auf Harry zu, umarmte diesen von hinten und wuschelte ihm durch dessen, sowieso schon verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haare.

Harry lehnte sich an Adrians Brust und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Zu einem blonden jungen Mann mit leuchtend blauen Augen und einem Verhalten, welches Harry manchmal zur Weißglut brachte.

_"Danke Adrian. Ob Dray sie auch bestanden hat?"_ , fragte ihn Harry und löste sich von ihm, lief einige Schritte nach vorn.

Schulterzuckend folgte Adrian Harry und beantwortete dessen Frage, während sie sich nach einem Wink wieder in dem roten Zimmer befanden.

_"Bestimmt. Er hat ein sehr hohes Magiepotential, ähnlich dem deinen."_, betrübt fuhr er fort, wartete an der Tür auf seinen Schüler.

_"Er scheint mich ja nicht gerade zu mögen. Ich habe die vage Vermutung, dass er etwas gegen meine Person hat..._", murmelte er und sah Harry unschuldig an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

_"Keine Sorge. Dray kann manchmal nur etwas eifersüchtig sein. Aber er hat nich_ts gegen dich persönlich dazu kennt er dich zu wenig."

Adrian fing auf einmal an zu grinsen und lächelte nonchalant.

_"Ach ja? Hat er etwa einen Grund dazu?"_, er beugte sich zu Harry und strich ihm einige Strähnen, die diesem in sein Gesicht fielen weg. Lachend stieß Harry Adrian von sich, doch nicht ohne etwas rot zu werden.

_"Adrian! Lass das. Natürlich hat er keinen Grund dazu. Ich liebe nur ihn und das weiß er. Wir haben so viel durchgestanden, dass ich das auf keinen Fall durch so etwas dummes kaputt machen werde..."_, erwiderte er fest und lief auf den Flur wartete dort demonstrativ auf seinen ,Lehrer' oder wohl eher Gigolo in Ausbildung.

_"Ich habe eine Idee..."_, fing er an als Adrian zu ihm kam und beide zusammen den Gang entlang liefen.

_"Wie wäre es, wenn du zu uns zum Abendessen kommst? Ich koche und du und Dray unterhaltet euch-redet einfach ein bisschen. Dann könntet ihr euch etwas kennen lernen. Morgen Abend?"_

Der Ältere blieb stehen und nickte.

_"Klar. Es soll nicht an mir scheitern aber ich will die Reaktion deines ,Liebsten' sehen, wenn er davon erfährt."_, er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu grinsen. Der Gedanke war einfach zu komisch.

Als beide vor einer eher unscheinbaren Tür mit der Aufschrift,

_**Prüfungsraum. Bitte nicht stören!**_

ankamen, klopfte Adrian an. Nach einer längeren Wartezeit kam eine Reaktion vom Inneren des Raumes. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Draco trat genervt heraus. Harry lief sofort auf ihn zu und strich ihm über die Wange, gab seinem armen, großen und genervten Liebling einen Kuss.

_"Na, hast du es gut überstanden?"_, fragte er ihn interessiert und wartete gespannt auf dessen Antwort. Diese kam sehr gequält.

_"Überstanden? Der..."_ , er zeigte auf seinen Ausbilder, der selbst sehr geschafft aussah und bestimmt schon sämtlichen Zauberern und Göttern für das Ende dieser Prüfung dankte.

_"...hat mich in irgendeine Pampa geschickt. Zuerst in eine Wüste, wo es so heiß war, dass ich mich fast zu Tode geschwitzt habe und dann in eine dunkle, kalte und so etwas von triste Umgebung, dass ich schon fast dachte ich sei wieder auf Malfoy Manor.",_ kurz aufschnaufend sah er zu Harry.

_"Armer Liebling..."_, versuchte dieser ihn zu beruhigen, doch Draco war so aufgebracht, dass er noch lange nicht fertig war mit seiner Erzählung.

_"...das Beste kommt noch! Dann wollte er mir weiß machen, dass ich durch die Prüfung gefallen wäre. Ich! Ein Malfoy! Durch die Prüfung gefallen. Tse. Aber nicht mit mir!_", knurrte er und sah seinen Ausbilder dabei gefährlich an.

Dieser winkte nur ab und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen.

_"Aber, aber, Mr. Malfoy. Es sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein, damit Sie etwas lockerer werden. Ich habe mich doch bereits bei ihnen entschuldigt."_, dann wandte er sich an Harry, sah diesen nur entschuldigend und etwas mitgenommen an.

_"Er hat natürlich bestanden und sie wie ich ihrer Stimmung entnehmen kann auch. Nun ja, ich werde mich dann wohl besser entfernen. Auf Wiedersehen, die Herren."_

Er verabschiedete sich von den Anwesenden und verließ den Raum sowie den Gang schnellstmöglich. Denn nach Dracos Blicken nach zu urteilen hätte dieser ihm jeden Moment einen Crucio entgegengeworfen.

_"Einen Scherz! Den Scherz habe ich ihm ausgetrieben, der wird nie wieder seine Scherze mit mir treiben..."_, schnaubte er verächtlich.

Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und erwiderte dessen Kuss, schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben, als er jedoch sah wer sich hinter Harry befand wurde sein Blick wie schon zuvor, kalt und bedrohlich.

_"Was hat der noch hier zu suchen?",_ zischte er diese Frage aus und sah Harry dabei herausfordernd an, in seinem Blickwinkel jedoch behielt er Adrian genaustens im Auge.

Adrian entschloss sich dazu lieber zu schweigen. Bei Dracos jetziger Gefühlslage hätte jegliches Kommentar von seiner Seite eine Katastrophe herbeigeführt. Stattdessen meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

_"Dray beruhig dich wieder. Adrian ist nur hier, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe und noch etwas..."_, er überlegte kurz und stellte dann seine Frage.

_"...nun ja, ich habe Adrian zum Abendessen eingeladen. Für morgen Abend damit..."_

Harry konnte nicht weiter reden da wurde er auch schon von Draco scharf unterbrochen, der ihm ins Wort fiel und entsetzt ansah.

_"Was hast du getan? Ihn eingeladen...aber...er...das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!",_ jetzt fing er sogar an zu stottern. Das war einfach zu viel...warum tat ihm Harry das nur an. Er wusste doch wie er zu dessen Ausbilder stand.

_"Ihr sollt euch besser kennen lernen. Damit du deine Zweifel endlich ablegst. Hör jetzt endlich auf mit deinen ständigen Unterbrechungen."_, sagte Harry bestimmend und unterband jeglichen Einwand von seitens Draco in dem er ihn böse nsah und zeigte, dass er es ernst meinte. Dann wandte er sich an Adrian.

_"Gibt es noch etwas, das du mit mir besprechen oder was du mir noch zeigen willst?"_

_"Nein. Ihr beiden könnte gehen. Für heute reicht es. Wenn Prüfungen anliegen fällt der restliche Unterricht meist aus...",_ er nahm Harrys Hand in seine und schüttelte sie.

_"Wir sehen uns morgen..."_, obwohl er sich auch von Draco verabschieden wollte, ließ er davon ab und lächelte ihm nur zu, bevor er in einem der Zimmer verschwand und die beiden auf dem Gang zurück ließ.

Harry sah ihm lächelnd hinterher, nahm Dracos Hand, umschloss sie fest und sah diesen an.

_"Gehen wir."_

Wieder zuhause, zog sich Harry die Jacke aus und setzte sich auf die Couch, lockte Draco verführerisch zu sich indem er begann die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und mit seinem Finger auf ihn zeigte.

_"Komm her. Mein armer, gequälter Liebling. Mal sehen ob ich deiner schlechten Laune nicht Abhilfe verschaffen kann."_, grinste er und öffnete nun, quälend langsam für Draco, den ersten Knopf seiner Jeans.

_"Hm, vielleicht"_ , erwiderte Draco und kam langsam auf Harry zu, beugte sich über ihn. Seine Beine befanden sich nun zwischen Harrys und er stützte sich über diesem ab.

_"Mit der Fortsetzung von heute morgen könntest du mich besänftigen..."_, hauchte Draco in Harrys Ohr und knabberte daran, während seine andere Hand zu dessen Hemd wanderte und dieses einfach, vor lauter Ungeduld, aufriss. Dasselbe geschah mit dem Hosenknopf aber dafür waren nun alle Hindernisse beseitigt, dachte er amüsiert.

Harry indes zog den Blonden näher zu sich, indem er seine Hände in dessen Haare vergrub.

_"Also, bist du mir nicht böse wegen Adrian?"_, nuschelte er zwischen Dracos Küssen.

_"Wer ist Adrian?",_ gab Draco abwesend zurück. Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen für ihn. Im Moment zählte nur Harry und kein anderer!

* * *

**Später am Abend**

* * *

_"Mylord, dürfte ich euch eine Frage stellen?"_

Eine schlanke, mittelgroße junge Frau mit pechschwarzen langen Haaren stand an der Wand gelehnt in einem großen, nur durch Kerzen erhellten, Raum. Überall hingen Bilder eines Jungen in noch sehr jungem Alter, ließ man seinen Blick schweifen erkannte man weitere Bilder mit demselben Jungen nur viel älter. Etwa an die Zwanzig, mit verstrubbelten kurzen schwarzen Haaren und leuchten grünen Augen. Auf einen der Bilder war dieser junge Mann mit etwa sechs Jahren abgebildet wie er mit einer weiteren Person für ein Foto posierte. Er schien dabei sehr glücklich gewesen zu sein. Der Mann auf dem Foto, sah liebevoll zu ihm und legte beschützend seinen Arm um ihn.

Auf einem Sessel, saß der als Mylord bezeichnete Mann, sein langes schwarzes Haar, hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden. Dessen Augen leuchteten bei dieser Frage gefährlich auf.

_"Stelle sie und dann verschwinde. Ich will allein sein.."_

_"Was liegt euch an Potter? Warum ist er für euch nur von solch unschätzbaren Wert?"_, stellte sie leise ihre Frage, ihren Blick dabei auf den Boden gerichtet.

_"Ich habe ihn auserwählt und nun nach all den Jahren ist es soweit. Er gehört mir und ich werde ihn zu mir holen. Riddle war nur eine meiner Spielfiguren...ein Test für meinen auserwählten Partner und er hat ihn bestanden! Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Verschwinde!"_, zischte er und schloss seine Augen, dachte über seine weiteren Schritte nach.

Die Frau nickte und verließ schweigend das Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Gang blieb sie stehen und machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken. Sie hatte sich diesem Mann als Spionin zur Verfügung gestellt als dieser sie vor die Wahl stellte doch sie konnte ihn nicht einschätzen. Wer war er wirklich...was war er wirklich? Und seine Vorliebe für Potter?

Er hatte den dunklen Lord nur ausgenutzt, nur für seine Zwecke missbraucht, all das soll nur von einem einzelnen Mann ausgegangen sein? Und für was? Nur wegen Potter?

Aber eigentlich war ihr das egal. Hauptsache, Draco Malfoy würde von Potter getrennt werden so, dass er frei wäre. Frei für sie.

Lachend durchschritt sie den dunklen Gang, öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach und verschwand darin.

Das Rad des Schicksals hatte angefangen sich zu drehen und dessen Stillstand würde für beide Seiten eine folgenschwere Zukunft einläuten. Ein Stillstand geebnet durch Tod, Verrat und Liebe.

**TBC**

Wie hat es euch gefallen? War es O.k.? Viel über diesen Mylord kann ich noch nicht verraten...kommt noch ;-) Im nächsten Kapitel kommt : Draco Vs. Adrian XD

Mal sehen wie die beiden sich vertragen. Ach ja und Harry erinnert sich an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit


	4. Angeli di morte e angeli d'amore

Autor: shine21

Beta: momentan bin ich das

Disclaimer: siehe den Prolog

Rating: Angst, Drama

**Thanx an: araglas16 und fighter-for-dragonheart ;-)**

**Fighter-for-dragonheart: Danke ;-) Hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt**

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat ...aber ich hatte einfach keine Ideen-.-

INFO: Hm, keine Ahnung ob es in diesem Kapitel etwas durchsichtiger wird aber man könnte schon so manche Vermutungen anstellen g den Titel habe ich extra deswegen gewählt Mal sehen wer dahinter kommt

Na ja, den Schluss also die letzten drei Kapitel habe ich schon fertig' Dann müsst ihr wenigstens, wenn's soweit ist nicht so lange darauf warten-.-

**Résumée:** Harry hat merkwürdige Träume aus seiner Vergangenheit und kann sich absolut nicht daran erinnern... Währenddessen werden Dracos Zweifel immer größer und es schlägt sich auf ihr Privatleben aus.

Nach einer Prüfung macht Harry den Vorschlag Adrian zu sich nach Hause zum Abendessen einzuladen, damit Adrian und Draco sich besser kennen lernen. Adrian nimmt natürlich dankend an, während sich Draco, gedanklich, ein paar Foltermethoden für ihn einfallen lässt ...

**Kapitel 3**

**"Angeli di morte e angeli d'amore"**

_**Mein kleiner Harry...  
Wachse... werde meiner ebenbürtig.**_

_**Ich habe dich erwählt...**_

Wer bist du?

_**Bald werde ich zu dir kommen ...  
Holen was mir zusteht...**_

Was ist nur los? Wo bin ich?

_**Erinnere dich an dein Versprechen aus der Vergangenheit...**_

Plötzlich nahm der Traum Gestalt an. Harry befand sich vor einem Haus.

Vor dem Haus seiner Verwandten.

Etwas abseits standen zwei Personen. Ein kleiner Junge von etwa fünf Jahren und ein älterer Mann, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam ...den er jedoch nicht einordnen konnte. Obwohl von dem Mann eine immense Kälte und auch Magie ausging spürte er, dass sich das Kind wohl bei diesem fühlen musste. Geborgen und sicher.

Doch wieso wusste er so gut darüber Bescheid? Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen... eine tiefe traurige Stimme.

_"Harry ich muss gehen ...aber ich komme bald wieder."_

_"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst ...bitte bleib bei mir ...ich habe solche Angst."_

Das Kind. 'Er' wollte nicht, dass dieser Mann ihn alleine lässt. Alleine bei seinen Verwandten. Nun erinnerte er sich... er wollte in diesem Moment lieber sterben als zurückgelassen zu werden.

_"Wenn du bereit bist, werde ich dich zu mir holen...warte auf mich."_

_"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf dich warten werde...ich werde dich nie vergessen...großer Bruder."_

_"Mein kleiner Harry bald wirst du wissen, dass du mehr für mich bist als nur ein kleiner Bruder. Mein Partner, mein Leben... bald wirst du bereit sein."_

Harry hörte das Schluchzen des Jungen. Seines jüngeren Ebenbildes und wurde mit einem Male unendlich traurig. Wieso hatte er diese Trennung vergessen... er hatte es ihm doch versprochen. Hatte seinem großen Bruder versprochen, dass er ihn niemals vergessen würde.

Noch etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit nahm eine Form an. Einen silbernen Rosenanhänger den der kleine Harry um seinen Hals trug... und der leicht rötlich aufleuchtete. Die ungewöhnlich schönen Augen... amethystfarben, schauten ihn liebevoll an und wandten sich traurig von ihm ab... verschwanden.

Als Harry nach ihnen greifen wollte wurde alles schwarz und er fiel...

Er wollte nicht fort von diesem Ort von diesem Traum. Wollte mehr über seine Vergangenheit erfahren und warum er all dies vergessen hatte und wer dieser Mann war. Wie sein Name lautete.

Doch er wachte nicht auf. Nein. Er befand sich in einem Raum.

Dunkel und kalt.

Kerzen gingen an und erhellten die Umgebung. Personen traten herein, eine ganz in schwarz gehüllte, mit ebenso schwarzen langen Haaren und eine, die Harry nur all zu bekannt war. Der dunkle Lord...

_"Ich habe die Potters umgebracht... ihren Sohn verschont. Was soll ich denn noch alles tun... ich bin dadurch geschwächt worden, sehr geschwächt.", _sprach Lord Voldemort und Harry durchfuhr ein unangenehmer Schauer

Eigentlich hatte er mit diesem Mann abgeschlossen. Mit ihm und der ganzen Vergangenheit, die damit zusammenhing.

Doch jetzt...

_"Lass ihn beobachten und vollende was du angefangen hast... stelle ihn zum Kampf. Das ist meine Bedingung für das Leben, welches ich dir schenke..."_

Es kam nur ein leichtes Nicken als Reaktion zurück, doch dies schien dem Fremden zu reichen. Denn er ging zur Tür, öffnete sie, sah in Lord Voldemorts Richtung und unbewusst auch in die Harrys.

_"Du weißt, dass dein Leben in meiner Hand liegt also verrichte deine Arbeit gewissenhaft ..."_

Damit verschwand der Mann und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Etwas an ihm beunruhigte Harry. Dessen Augen konnte er zwar nur sehr undeutlich erkennen aber die ungewöhnliche Farbe fiel ihm trotzdem auf. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde dessen Gesicht von einer Kerze beschienen und Harry erkannte die leuchtend amethystfarbenen Augen, die er auch von seinem angeblichen großen Bruder kannte. Doch warum befehligte dieser den dunklen Lord? Warum wollte er seinen Tod?

Doch auch diese Szenerie verschwand und Dunkelheit trat an deren Platz. Dunkelheit und Leere.

Er fühlte, dass der Traum nun zu Ende sein musste. Obwohl er eigentlich noch bleiben... mehr über seine Vergangenheit herausfinden wollte... so ließ er sich auf die Dunkelheit, die aufkommende Kälte ein, ließ sich von ihr einhüllen, schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete befand er sich neben Draco, dieser schlief seelenruhig und kuschelte sich an seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund. Sachte löste sich Harry von dieser sanften Umklammerung und stieg aus dem Bett, holte eine Schachtel unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete sie, nahm den Rosenanhänger heraus, den er auch schon Hermine gezeigt hatte, sah ihn sich genau an.

_---Ich kann ihn noch nicht tragen... dafür ist es zu früh und ich wüsste nicht wie ich es Draco erklären sollte. Doch ich werde ihn gleich in meinen Umhang stecken...---, _er lief zu seinem Umhang, der im Schrank hing und steckte den Anhänger hinein...

_---Warum kann nicht einfach alles so bleiben wie es ist. Warum muss sich alles verändern?---_

Er legte sich wieder zu Draco, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Brust des blonden Größeren und schloss die Augen.

ooooo

_"Jay ..."_

Harry stand gerade in der Küche und kochte. Draco konnte gar nicht verstehen warum sich sein Freund so eine Mühe wegen eines simplen Essens machte. Erst recht, wenn es um einen Gast wie Adrian Ian Danté ging.

_"Warum zauberst du das Essen nicht einfach ...?", _rief er seinem schwarzhaarigen Liebling zu und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Harry seufzte und ließ ab von seiner Tätigkeit, ging zu Draco.

_"Dray, ich koche während du und Adrian euch noch etwas unterhalten könnt. Er müsste gleich da sein."_

Draco konnte gar nicht mehr schnell genug einen Einwand loswerden da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Harry öffnete dem Gast und begrüßte seinen Ausbilder, der ihm auch schon um den Hals fiel.

_--Wenn man vom Teufel spricht ...---_

_"Harry...da bin ich. Danke noch mal für die Einladung."_ Adrian überreichte ihm eine Flasche Wein und legte seinen Mantel ab, richtete sich dann an Draco.

_"Hallo, Mr. Malfoy ...", _begrüßte er Draco förmlich und setzte sich, nachdem Harry ihn zur Couch geführt hatte darauf.

_"Nenne ihn doch Draco ...das Mr. Ist so förmlich."_ rief Harry aus der Küche und machte sich wieder ans Kochen.

_"Na dann, Draco ...wie läufts?"_

_---Oh, er versucht ein Gespräch anzufangen ...wie toll.---_

_"Toll! Adrian ...", _Adrians Namen sprach er dabei so abfällig wie nur möglich aus doch dieser tat leider so als hätte er es nicht gehört.

_"Na dann unterhalten wir uns ...ihr Ausbilder hat ja viel ...ähem, Respekt vor ihnen wie ich gehört habe.."_

Nach einer fast, für Draco, endlos dauernden Stunde, rief Harry die beiden zu sich.

_"Könnt ihr beiden den Tisch decken? Ich mache in der Zwischenzeit den Rest."_

Beide nickten nur. Adrian erhob sich von der Couch und ging in die Küche, nahm das Besteck und die Teller und deckte den Tisch. Schwermütig erhob sich auch Draco, holte den Rest.

ooooo

**Stimmen, die nicht aufhören mir Zweifel einzureden...**

Lachen war zu hören. Von Harry und Adrian, die sich über etwas köstlich zu amüsieren schienen. Doch Draco konnte ihre Fröhlichkeit nicht teilen, viel zu beschäftigt war er die beiden argwöhnisch zu beobachten. Doch dann wandte sich Adrian an den blonden etwas sauer drein schauenden jungen Mann.

_"Draco, wie ich gehört habe sind sie vor einigen Tagen 21 geworden. Ein schönes Alter ...", _man konnte merken, dass sich Adrian Mühe zu geben schien aber Draco blieb unberührt davon. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen älteren Gegenüber ansah überkam ihn ein kalter Schauer ...etwas an diesem Mann war merkwürdig.

_"Ja, Dray ist vor einigen Tagen 21 geworden ...", _antwortete Harry für seinen Freund und ihm war es etwas peinlich, dass Draco sich so unmöglich kalt gegenüber ihrem Gast verhielt.

Harry hatte sich eigentlich mehr von diesem Abend versprochen, stattdessen wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. Draco schien sich sehr zusammenreißen zu müssen um den anderen nicht anzufallen.

Er war enttäuscht darüber, dass derjenige den er liebt nicht einmal für einen Abend dazu imstande war, sich anders zu verhalten. Seinen verdammten Stolz hinten anzustellen.

Nach dem Essen und dem anschließenden Wein saßen alle drei im Wohnzimmer... Adrian erzählte etwas über sich.

_"Früher habe ich einige Zeit in England gelebt dann musste ich aber wegen privater Dinge abreisen und war seitdem eigentlich überall ...", _er wandte sich an Draco.

_" ...ich habe gehört, dass sie und Harry sich schon sehr lange kennen. Jedoch soll es nicht sehr leicht gewesen sein, oder?"_

Harry schaute erwartungsvoll zu Draco und nahm dessen Hand unauffällig in seine, drückte sie fest.

_" Ich konnte ihn früher auf den Tod nicht ausstehen... so war es nach außen hin aber immer schneller habe ich gemerkt, dass ich mir etwas vor mache. Ich habe vor unserem siebten Jahr angefangen ihm Briefe zu schreiben und er hatte sie erwidert... nach einiger Zeit hat er auch meine Liebe erwidert aber dann kam etwas dazwischen...", _er stockte und schluckte, sah zu Harry, der sein Gesicht neigte.

_"...den Rest kennen sie ja. Wir wussten beide, dass es nicht immer einfach werden würde aber wir haben uns dazu entschlossen zusammen zu bleiben. Alles und jedem zu trotzen."_

Adrian verfolgte Dracos Erzählung interessiert und sein Ausdruck wurde etwas sehnsüchtig.

_"Ja... in der Tat sehr bemerkenswert. Auch ich habe jemanden den ich liebe... doch er war noch viel zu jung und zu unerfahren. Ich habe sehr lange auf ihn warten müssen..."_

Er schaute erst zu Harry und dann zu Draco, fuhr weiter.

_"Doch jetzt habe ich ihn wieder gefunden und er wird für immer bei mir bleiben... das hatte er mir versprochen."_

Draco hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl als er Adrian zuhörte. Eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut aus seinen Träumen kannte kam ihm in den Sinn.

_**Bald wird mein sein, was mir gehört ...  
Hat er dir denn wirklich vergeben?**_

Doch Harrys Worte rissen ihn aus dieser Lethargie.

_"Hm, Adrian... das nächste Mal kommst du mit deinem Freund und stellst ihn uns vor. Dann wird auch Dray etwas lockerer...", _lachte Harry und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_"Ja, das werde ich machen...", _antwortete Adrian und stand auf.

_"Danke für diesen wunderschönen Abend aber ich muss jetzt langsam wieder gehen.", _er stand auf und ging zu Harry, umarmte ihn lange und fest.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Draco sehen wie ihn das alles andere als kalt ließ, dennoch sagte dieser nichts, sondern blieb ruhig. Dieser stand auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Als er Harry wieder los ließ wandte er sich an Draco.

_"Draco..."_ , er hob seine Hand und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu. Draco schnaubte nur kurz und schaute desinteressiert weg.

_"Es tut mir leid... er ist sehr eigen.", _flüsterte Harry Adrian zu.

_"Das verstehe ich natürlich... bis Montag, Kleiner", _damit verließ er die beiden in dem er einfach an Ort und Stelle apparierte.

_"Dieser Idiot.", _grummelte Draco.

_"Nein du bist der Idiot, Dray.", _schrie Harry wütend.

_"Du kannst deinen verdammten Stolz und deine verdammte Eifersucht nicht mal für einen Abend vergessen."_

Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging auf Harry zu, der ihn aus wütenden Augen ansah.

_"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich mag ihn einfach nicht... irgendetwas an ihm ist gefährlich.", _versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen und nahm Harrys Hand in seine, die dieser ihm jedoch gleich wieder entzog.

_"Ach ja? Adrian ist ein guter Freund von mir und ich kann doch wenigstens verlangen, dass du ihm etwas freundlicher entgegen kommst, oder?"_

Harry lief zum Schlafzimmer und verschwand darin, knallte die Tür zu.

_---Was hat er denn nur?---, _dachte Draco und war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Er ging zur Schlafzimmertür und lehnte sich dagegen...

ooooo

_Harry?_

_Was habe ich getan?_

_Blut alles ist voller Blut.  
Sein Blut_

_Warum sagt er es mir nicht.  
Warum schaut er mich nur so vorwurfsvoll an?_

_Es ist meine Schuld._

Draco schaute sich in dem Raum um. Es war dunkel und mit einem Mal erhellte sich alles... er erkannte sein Zimmer in Hogwarts. Er saß auf der Couch.

Es klopfte und sein alter Ego ging an die Tür, öffnete.

Er zog Harry hinein, dessen glückliches Gesicht verschwand ...Entsetzen und Angst machte sich breit. Harry wurde auf die Couch geworfen ...

Draco glaubte nicht was er gerade sah. War das wirklich seine Vergangenheit?

Hatte er Harry wirklich dermaßen weh getan?

Ihn geschlagen ...ihn...

_**Schaue dir an was du getan hast. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er dir das verziehen hat? Glaubst du, dass er nicht jede Nacht daran denken muss...**_

Die Hände auf seine Ohren haltend, wollte Draco einfach nicht zuhören, wollte dass die Stimme verstummte, doch nichts geschah. Sie war weiterhin hörbar.

_**Der Schmerz sitzt tief. Er wird dir misstrauen... sich von dir abwenden. Eure kurze gemeinsame Zeit mag glücklich gewesen sein aber auch sie wird bald ein Ende finden.**_

_Hör auf! Wer immer du bist. Hör auf damit!_

Draco fing an zu schreien. Verzweifelt und ohne jegliches Ziel.

_**Du wirst gar nicht merken wie ich ihn dir entreißen werde.**_

Das waren die letzten Worte, die er noch vernahm als alles still und schwarz wurde.

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco in der Nacht auf, spürte wie eine Hand auf seiner Stirn lag und Harry sich aufrichtete.

_"Dray? Alles in Ordnung? Du hast im Schlaf geschrieen und geschwitzt.", _besorgt strich Harry ihm einige verschwitzte Strähnen von der Stirn.

_"Es war nur ein Alptraum", _antwortete Draco knapp.

_"Aber..."_

_"Kein Aber. Es war nichts! Und wenn, dann ist es auch egal... du sagst mir schließlich auch nicht alles.", _kam die trotzige Erwiderung seines blonden Nebenmannes und dieser schlug Harry dessen Hand von der Stirn.

_"Das ist nicht fair, Dray! Aber ganz wie du willst..."_

Harry drehte Draco den Rücken zu und schloss seine Augen, tat so als würde er schlafen. Doch in Wirklichkeit lagen beide noch eine ganze Weile wach neben dem anderen. Beide wollten nichts sehnlicher als diesen unnötigen Streit zu vergessen doch ihr Stolz überwiegte einfach.

ooooo

Der nächste Tag begann wie er geendet hatte. Schweigend begegneten sich Draco und Harry am Frühstückstisch und schweigend verließen sie ihr Haus.

Heute am Sonntag wollten sie ihre Freunde besuchen. Ron und Hermine hatten sie eingeladen. Doch die anfängliche Freude war schnell verschwunden. Keiner von den beiden war in der Stimmung für ein Pseudo- glückliches Beisammensein unter Freunden.

Sie apparierten vor das kleine aber gemütliche Haus von Hermine und Ron. Hermine stand schon im Garten und deckte den Tisch ...

_"Ihr seid schon da... wie schön."_

Doch sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Harry sah Draco nicht in die Augen und dieser machte es genauso.

Heftige Spannungen...

_"Draco? Kommst du mal? Ich muss dir etwas zeigen ..."_

_"Harry du kannst ja schon einmal zu Ron gehen... er kämpft gerade mit unserem Telefon. Irgendwie hat er den Dreh noch nicht raus und er will sich partout nicht von mir helfen lassen.", _grinste Hermine, ging zu Draco und nahm diesen an die Hand, zog ihn in den hinteren Teil des Gartens.

_"Also, was ist los? Irgendetwas stimmt mit euch beiden aber gar nicht ..."_

Draco setzte sich auf einen der Gartenstühle und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

_"Jay hat ab und zu so merkwürdige Träume und sagt mir nicht wovon sie handeln ... außerdem ist da dieser Adrian Ian Danté. Er schwirrt dauernd um ihn herum... das macht mich rasend.", _seufzte Draco und sah erwartungsvoll zu Hermine, die auf ihn zukam und sich hinkniete.

_"Er hat mir auch schon davon erzählt... du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Harry macht nur gerade eine schwierige Phase durch und das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Vertraue ihm einfach. Aber...", _sie hielt inne und sah den Blonden eindringlich an.

_"...da ist doch noch etwas. Sonst wäre Harry nicht so sauer auf dich."_

Er überlegte kurz wie er es ihr am Besten erklären sollte und fing dann an zu erzählen.

_" ...und nach diesem Abend hatte ich in der Nacht einen merkwürdigen Alptraum. Ich habe gesehen was an dem Abend nach dem Tanz passiert ist ...Hermine es war grauenhaft."_

_"...ich habe ihn geschlagen und dann war da das viele Blut. Ich fange an daran zu zweifeln, dass Jay mir verziehen hat und er deswegen all die Nächte nicht schlafen kann."_

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf das Gesicht des Älteren, der im Moment einen solch verzweifelten Eindruck auf sie machte, dass sie ihn einfach in die Arme nahm. Doch ihr fiel bei seiner Erzählung etwas auf.

Diese Stimme... sie redete ihm diese Zweifel ein. Harry wiederum hatte plötzlich Visionen aus seiner Vergangenheit... irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Alles kam so schnell...

Sie hatte auch schon eine Idee wie sie dieses Rätsel um die Beiden und dieser fremden Stimme lösen würde. Als erstes müsste sie mit Harrys Ausbilder sprechen... und etwas ganz Wichtiges stünde an erster Stelle.

Dieser Rosenanhänger von dem Harry ihr die ganze Zeit erzählte. Er hatte eine Bedeutung. Nur welche?

**TBC**

Das war's. Sorry, dass es wieder nur sehr kurz ist aber momentan bin ich in einer totalen Ideen Flaute was meine laufenden Kapitel angeht- in einem sogenannten Kreat-tief. Ich wollte euch aber nicht zu lange warten lassen deswegen habe ich gedacht, dass wenig besser als nichts wäre. Ich habe keine Ahnung wann das nächste Kapitel kommt aber ich hoffe schnell... je nachdem wie meine Ideen kommen -.-'

Nun hat Hermine ihren Part und wird versuchen das Rätsel um Harrys Rosenanhänger und Adrian und Dracos Träume zu deuten. Ach ja, Lucius wird im nächsten Kapitel einen kleinen Gastauftritt bekommen;-)

Zweifel können sehr viel Schaden anrichten, mal sehen wie viel...

CU

shine21

PS: Kommentare zu dem Kapitel sind wie immer gern gesehen.


	5. Pentagramme und Begegnungen

Autor:yume22

Beta: Wer will, kann sich melden

**Resumee:**

Die beiden schweigen sich aus. Nachdem Harry Adrian zum Essen eingeladen hatte ist die Lage zwischen Harry und Draco noch gespannter als zuvor.

Harrys Träume beginnen ihn immer mehr zu verwirren und Draco weiß nun was vor drei Jahren wirklich passiert ist und wird von Selbstzweifel geplagt.

Nun nimmt Hermine die Sache in die Hand und sammelt Informationen über diesen seltsamen Anhänger von dem Harry ihr erzählt hatte und Draco?

Der bekommt in diesem Kapitel eine Nachricht von jemanden, den er schon längst aus seinen Gedanken verschlossen hatte

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**"Pentagramme und Begegnungen mit der Vergangenheit"**

* * *

Draco saß allein im Wohnzimmer und dachte über das, was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte nach.

Es stimmte. Jeder hatte Geheimnisse aber war es nicht langsam an der Zeit diese abzulegen? Das Harry und er sich aussprachen?

Wie sehr hatte er sich gefreut als Harry nach so langer Zeit als erstes zu ihm kam.

Eine schwere Last fiel ihm von den Schultern als er den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich sah...lebend. Keine Illusion. Kein Traum.

Jetzt nach nunmehr drei Jahren, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, sollen wieder neue Schwierigkeiten auf sie zukommen? Hatten sie es denn nicht verdient endlich glücklich zu sein?

Doch diese Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte nicht verstummen. Im Gegenteil. Sie wurde lauter, fordernder und eindringlicher. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass sie ihm diese Zweifel nur einredete. Doch dann war da auch dieses Gefühl, dass ihm sagte, dass Harry in ihm nicht die Person fand mir der er reden konnte, der er vertraute und das lastete schwerer als jede ihm eingeredeten Zweifel.

Als er nach draußen sah, fiel ihm eine schwarze Eule auf, die genau auf ihn zuflog. Er erkannte diese Eule. Es war Shadow, die Eule seines Vaters. Aber wie kam sie hierher? Sein Vater saß doch in Azkaban. Auch, wenn er sich freiwillig gestellt hatte so müsste er dort noch eine Weile bleiben...

Die Eule transportierte keinen Brief, sondern nur einen kleinen Zettel. Draco nahm ihn an sich und las ihn sich durch. Sorgfältig, lange, obwohl es nur ein paar Zeilen waren. Dann ließ er den Zettel fallen, nahm seine Jacke und verließ das Haus.

Man konnte noch einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen bevor es zu Asche zerfiel.

_***Nun ist es an der Zeit. Das Böse ruht nicht und ist wieder auf dem Weg um sich das zu holen was ihm gehört. Komme zu mir, mein Sohn.***_

* * *

Währenddessen stellte Hermine ihre eigenen Nachforschungen an. Sie befand sich im Ministerium und holte sich dort die Informationen, die sie brauchte.

Sie nahm ein dickes und schweres Buch an sich und setzte sich an einen Tisch, schlug es auf.

_***Magische Wesen und ihre Symbole von Mathilda Zeisig***_

/Ich habe diesen Rosenanhänger schon einmal gesehen.../

Hermine blätterte die Seiten schnell durch...nach etwa 300 Seiten hatte sie einen Hinweis.

***Die fünfteilige Blütenanordnung symbolisiert das Pentagramm und damit das Geheimnis. "Sub rosa dictum" - die Rose gilt seit uralten Zeiten als Symbol der Verschwiegenheit.***

Hm, das könnte ein Hinweis sein aber es sprächen noch zu viele dagegen.

**_*Rote Rosen sind seit jeher "das" Symbol für Liebe, weiße Rosen weisen auf Todund Entsagung hin.* (1)_**

Weiß für Tod und Entsagung und rot für die Liebe.

Das Ganze würde sich wohl als schwerer herausstellen als gedacht.

Dann blätterte sie weiter und sah wieder das Pentagramm. Im Kleingedruckten stand eine etwas längere Information über dessen Symbolik und ein Verweis zu

weiteren Seiten, die Hermine sofort aufschlug.

_**Das Pentagramm:**_

_Was ist nun die Innere Gestalt dieses Symbols? Teilen sie einen Apfel der Breite nach. Das Kerngehäuse in beiden Hälften bildet ein Pentagramm. Apfel und Pentagramm sind Symbole der Venus, die- ebenso wie der Mond. das Urprinzip des weiblichen verkörpert. Während die Venus in acht Jahren einmal durch den Tierkreis wandert, bildet sie fünf Konjunktionen mit der Sonne und zeichnet so einen natürlichen Fünfstern an den Himmel. Im alten Babylon war dieses Zeichen schon der Göttin Ischtar, die der Aphrodite bzw. Venus entspricht, zugeordnet. Natürliche Pentagramme finden sich weiterhin an fünfblättrigen Pflanzen, wie der Lilie oder dem Weinstock. Die 5 gilt als formbestimmendes Prinzip der organisch belebten Natur. Will man beispielweise eine Rosenblüte geometrisch ideal konstruieren, so geht man vom Fünfstern aus. [...] Den altgriechischen Pythagoräern war es Symbol für Gesundheit und Vitalität, den Gnostikern, wie etwa den Bogumilen, ein Symbol für die fünf (!)Elemente, aus denen die Welt besteht. [...] diese kannten nämlich noch ein fünftes Element: Das Licht. Den Freimaurern ist der flammende Stern zunächst einmal und vor allem das Symbol der menschlichen Vernunft, des logischen Denkens und des Wahrheit suchenden Geistes. Er verkörpert also die Fähigkeit zur Erkenntnis, zur Unterscheidung von Gut und Böse und kann daher auch im Dunkeln, d.h. wenn keine Orientierung an äußeren, objektiven Maßstäben möglich ist, leuchten. Der Mensch ist von sich aus, von innen heraus erkenntnisfähig, lautet die Botschaft. Wir besitzen ein selbstreflexives Bewusstsein und können somit unserHandeln überdenken, in Frage stellen und verändern. Wir sind unserer selbst bewusst. Ein Tier z.B. ist das nicht. Es befinden sich noch in der ursprünglichen Einheit von Subjekt und Objekt und ist in jedem Augenblick ganz und gar das, was es ist. [...] Ein Tier verstellt sich nicht und es verbirgt nichts von sich selbst. Dies nämlich ist die andere Seite des reflexiven, zur Erkenntnis fähigen Bewusstseins. Das Pentagramm kann auf dem Kopfe stehen, ein altes Sinnbild der schwarzen Magie. Der Mensch kann lügen, täuschen, sein Innerstes, sein eigentliches Wesen verbergen, und dies ist nicht die Ausnahme sondern der Regelfall. Es ist dies typisch menschliche und die Schattenseite des erkennenden Verstandes. Man nennt es auch** Persona**, die Maske. [...], sondern wird auch gerne als Ohrring, Brosche oder Anhänger getragen. [...]Die Erkenntnis liegt darin zu lernen, dass man so wohl das Böse wie auch das Gute verkörpert. Es ist. Nicht, dass man es in sich hat und sich dessen nurbewusst ist._

Weiter unten standen auch diverse Wesen, die mit diesem Symbol in Verbindung gebracht werden oder es als Zeichen und Ausübung ihrer Macht verwenden.[1]

_*[...] Todesengel, auch **Angeli di morte** genannt, kommen fast nie zum Vorschein und sind mehr eine Sage als existent. Keiner weiß genaueres über sie. Man sagt, dass sie Leben nehmen aber auch Leben geben können. Wächst in einem Menschen der Wunsch zu sterben und ist dieser stark genug, kommen die Todesengel und erfüllen ihm diesen Wunsch. Da es aber so gut wie keine mehr von ihnen gibt, kommt es auch so gut wie nie vor. Es sind sehr mächtige Wesen, die über große magische Fähigkeiten besitzen, kaum ein Wesen reicht an ihre Macht und Wissen heran. Eine Überlieferung erzählt, dass sich die Todesengel einen Partner in ihrem unsterblichen Leben suchen. Diese auserwählte Person soll über enorme magische Fähigkeiten verfügen. Des Weiteren ist in ihr der Drang nach Tod und Leben ausgeglichen. Sie hat dem Tod schon ins Augen gesehen, das Leben für lebenswert ersehen und den Unterschied zwischen Leben lassen und Leben nehmen erkannt. Meist suchen sich die Todesengel ihre Partner schon im Kindesalter aus, und warten bis diese das Alter von einundzwanzig Jahren erreicht haben um diese dann zu sich zu holen. Da es aber so gut wie kein Kind gibt, das solchen Eigenschaften entspricht ist dies unfundiert. Sie binden diesen Partner an sich indem sie ihm einen persönlichen Gegenstand, meist einen Anhänger, in Form einer Rose geben. Mit der Zeit reift diese Person und wird von den Gedanken des anderen eingenommen. Die Farbe der zuvor silbernen Rose verfärbt sich blutrot und kündigt an, dass der Geist des Partners leer von anderen existenten Nebensächlichkeiten ist. Einige sagen, dass alles bisherige ausgelöscht wird und man nur noch den Partner in seinen Gedanken spürt und hört. Solch eine Bindung kann nicht gebrochen werden. Man sollte, wenn möglich versuchen denjenigen, von dem Besitz ergriffen wurde, durch Worte, Erinnerungen zurückzuholen. Aber letztendlich liegt es immer an demjenigen selbst. Außerdem wird überliefert, dass der Mond eine besondere Macht ausübt. An Vollmond soll es jemand geschafft haben sich aus solch einer Bindung zu lösen. Doch welchen Preis er zahlen musste weiß keiner. Auch nicht, ob diese Person es überlebthatte.*(2)_

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

Dann musste Harry der gewählte Partner eines Todesengels sein und das war ihm nicht einmal bewusst aber...

Sie las weiter. Nun musste sie etwas finden mit dem sie diesen Bann lösen könnte. Wer dieser Todesengel auch immer sein mochte. Er würde Harry finden, wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hätte.

* * *

**Azkaban**

* * *

Es war kalt sehr kalt.

Die Außenmauern des riesigen Gefängnis waren schon furchteinflößend, wie sollte es erst im Innern sein? Das Rauschen des schwarzen Wassers und der kalte Wind taten nicht gerade sehr viel dazu bei, sich hier wohl zu fühlen. Aber sollte man das denn auch?

Draco betrat das Gefängnis. Azkaban. Eine Festung auf dem Wasser. Keiner kam herein ohne Erlaubnis und erst recht keiner mehr raus. Nie mehr. Der ausbreitende Wahnsinn tat seine Sache dazu bei. Nachdem die Formalia geklärt waren, lief Draco mit einem Wärter einen Gang entlang, lief hinter ihm. Immer wieder hörte man undefinierbare Laute von den Insassen, die dem Wahnsinn nahe waren. Es stank nach Moder und die Kälte drang sogar bis zu ihm durch und er erschauderte. An einer hölzernen Tür blieben sie stehen. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung des Wärters schwebte der Dementor, welcher die Zelle bewachte, zur Seite, schienDraco argwöhnisch zu mustern.

Dieser beachtete dieses angsteinflößendes Geschöpf nicht weiter und betrat die Zelle, schaute sich um. Alles war so klein, stank und bestand nur aus Stein. Der Boden war teilweise bedeckt mit Stroh und in der Ecke lag eine Decke. Aus einem kleinen Fenster etwas weiter oben drang Licht in eine Ecke der Zelle und

Draco erkannte die Person, welche dort saß. Ihre abermals langen platinblonden Haare, waren zusammengebunden und heller, fast weiß. Die stolzen Augen, erschienen einem matt aber hatten noch etwas Glanz darin. Ihre Kleidung war angegriffen. Sein Vater hatte sich erstaunlich gut gehalten. Nun fragte er sich nur warum.

"Draco, du hast den Brief also gekriegt.", kam die tiefe, immer noch, stolze Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

"Ja, Vater. Was war so dringend? Und was war mit dieser Nachricht gemeint?", kam es fest und bestimmend.

Dieser Mann hätte ihm fast alles genommen und nur weil er es ihm wieder zurückgab konnte er ihm nicht verzeihen, wollte ihm nicht verzeihen. Den Hass, den er im Moment spürte übertraf alles vorher da gewesene.

"Harry ist in Gefahr und ich kann dir sagen wie derjenige aussieht und ist, der ihn in diese Gefahr bringen wird."

* * *

"Harry?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah in das freundliche Gesicht seines Ausbilders und Freundes Adrian. Harry lag gerade auf der Wiese im Park und richtete sich nun etwas auf.

"Adrian? Was machst du denn hier?"

Adrian kniete sich zu Harry herunter und strich über dessen Brust an der man zwei Anhänger sehen konnte.

"Du trägst ja einiges an Anhängern...", erwiderte Adrian beiläufig und grinste, fuhr ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fort.

"Hm, ich will nur ein Date mit dir für morgen klarmachen. So gegen 18 Uhr hole ich dich ab. Ich will dir meinen 'Schatz zeigen'."

Ein Date? Harrys Augen wurden größer und er knuffte Adrian grummelnd in die Seite.

"Idiot! Ein Date...ja, morgen ist Ok. Ich muss das jetzt nur Draco klarmachen.

Mitkommen will er ja sowieso nicht.", seufzte er und legte sich wieder zurück.

Der Ältere stand wieder auf und sah noch einmal zu Harry herunter, der seine Augen mittlerweile geschlossen hatte.

"Bis morgen, Kleiner..."

/Dann hat diese ganze Scharade ein Ende./

Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Als Harry seine Augen daraufhin kurz öffnete sah er ihn nicht mehr. Nur eines bemerkte er neben sich. Eine schwarze Feder. Er nahm sie in die Hand und strich darüber.

Sein Traum kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

_Mein Schutzengel, mein Bruder. Bleibe bei mir._

Was wird der morgige Tag nur bringen und warum erinnerte er sich ausgerechnet jetzt an seinen Traum?

Dann schloss er seine Augen wieder und dachte an Adrian.

Wie dessen große Liebe wohl aussehen, sich verhalten würde?

Wäre sie genauso wie Draco?

Es gab für ihn trotz der Probleme, die neuerdings zwischen ihnen existierten, nur den Blonden an seiner Seite, keinen anderen. Nur ihn akzeptierte, liebte und

bewunderte er.

Er würde es Draco schon zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte und vertraute, auch wenn es das Letzte wäre was er täte.

TBC

Quellen:

(1) Aus Wikipedia

(2) Den Link kann ich leider nicht posten. Man kann mich gerne deswegen anschreiben

(3) Der Teil mit den Angeli di morte ist von mir^^ Bitte nicht verwenden ohne mich vorher zu fragen!


	6. Der Kampf gegen das Vergessen

Autor: Shine21

Rating: Dark, Romance

INFO: Nur noch ein Kapitel bis zum Ende.

Danke, an alle, die von Anfang an dabeigeblieben und neu dazu gekommen sind:) Ich schreibe all meine FFs weiter und vor allem: zuende! Danke, für eure Geduld.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

**Der Kampf gegen das Vergessen**

* * *

Stille.

Diese verhasste Stille.

Blaue Augen, einst stolz und voller Hoffnung, schauten nun leer nach vorn- hin zu einem Bild.

Ein junger Mann war darauf zu sehen, wie er lächelte und dessen grüne Augen nicht von seinem Nebenmann ablassen konnte.

Dieser wuschelte dem Braunhaarigen durch dessen verstrubbelte Haare, lachte und drückte ihn schließlich an sich.

In solchen Momenten hasste er diese magischen Fotos.

Sie weckten Erinnerungen und allein die Tatsache, dass sich die Personen bewegten machten einen nur noch trauriger.

Draco stand auf, ging zu dem Foto und strich darüber.

Nur noch einige Wochen hatte er Zeit um denjenigen zu sich zurückzuholen, der ein Teil von ihm war und der ihm einfach entrissen wurde.

Ein Jahr hatte er nichts anderes getan als Bücher gelesen, mit Hermine zusammen gesessen und überlegt was sie tun müssten um Harry wieder zu sich zu holen.

Vor allem- was müsste er dafür tun?!

Von einem großen Opfer war die Rede.

Von Entbehrungen.

Er würde, verdammt noch mal, jedes Opfer in Kauf nehmen!

Seufzend strich er sich durch seine blonden Haare und ging durch das leere und viel zu stille Haus.

Normalerweise würde Harry um die Uhrzeit mit ihm von der Arbeit kommen, im Bad verschwinden und er...

_Kann ich nicht mit dir rein? Draco Malfoy~ Du weißt doch wie das enden wird_

Er hörte Harrys Stimme, als wäre dieser neben ihm und sah seinen Freund auch noch vor sich.

Würde Harry ihn wirklich vergessen?

All das was sie zusammen hatten? Was sie verband?

Das Schlechte, so wie das Gute?

Nein! Das durfte nicht sein.

Er würde Adrian schon zeigen, dass man sich nicht mit einem Malfoy anlegen und vor allem-

Man nahm einem Malfoy nicht weg, was zu ihm gehörte!

_"Draco?"_

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah in Hermines besorgtes Gesicht.

Anscheinend hatte sie mehrmals nach ihm gerufen.

Sie schaute sich um und hielt einige Briefe in seiner Hand.

Darunter auch einen von seiner Mutter.  
Seit sein Vater in St. Mungos war pflegte sie ihn und blieb bei ihm. Man konnte alles über seine Eltern sagen aber sie standen zueinander.

_"Du solltest ab und an deine Briefe durchsehen. Es ist einer von deiner Mutter dabei und ich denke, dass es gut wäre, wenn du ihn liest."_

* * *

_"Harry~"_

Ein Flüstern. Wer flüsterte ihm etwas zu? Die Stimme kannte er. Oder?

_"Bitte, nur einmal~ Ein einziges Mal."_

Was ist das für ein neckisches Flehen? Zu wem gehört es?

_"Komm schon, Jaaaaay~ Ich will doch nur Knuddeln. Wir kommen nicht zu spät. Ich versprechs."_

Jay? War er das? Warum sehnte er sich nach mehr von dieser Stimme?

Warum wollte er die Person, der diese Stimme gehörte, sehen? Warum hatte er auf einmal so ein Stechen in der Brust?

Harry riss die Augen auf und war schweißgebadet.

Er lag in einem großen Bett, mit samtenem Bezug und noch einer Person darin.

Für einen Moment blickte er sich suchend und desorientiert um.  
So, als ob er nicht hierher gehörte.

_"Harry, mein Lieber. Was ist passiert?"_

Das war sie nicht, die Stimme aus seinem Traum.

Aber diese Stimme war es doch, die er liebte, die so sanft und tief war, dass er jedes Mal Gänsehaut bekam.

Der Mann neben ihm hatte schwarze Haare und war muskulös- aber warum dachte er dann ausgerechnet an blondes Haar?

_"Nichts, Adrian. Mir geht es gut."_, log er und fasste sich an die Stirn, wollte aufstehen und wurde aber von seinem Nebenmann auf das Bett zurückgezogen.

Ihn auf die Matratze drückend schaute Adrian seinem Partner in dessen grüne Augen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen.

Anscheinend war der Bund zwischen Harry und Draco doch stärker als gedacht.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den anderen zwar fast komplett vergessen aber die Erinnerungen waren noch tief in ihm verankert.

Vielleicht war die einzige Möglichkeit, die blieb, dafür zu sorgen, dass Draco Malfoy komplett von der Bildfläche verschwand!

Harry gehört von Geburt an ihm! Ein_ Angeli di Morte_ ließ sich seinen erwählten Partner nicht von jemand anderem wegschnappen. Als sei es eine Wahl, die der andere hatte.

Nein, Harry hatte keine Wahl und Draco auch nicht. Dafür würde er sorgen.

_"Wir beide, für immer. Ich sorge schon dafür, dass es dir wirklich gut geht"_, hauchte Adrian gegen Harrys Nacken und küsste diesen, immer weiter herab, während seine Hände zu dessen nackten Hintern wanderten.

_"Du gehörst mir, Harry. Schon seit Beginn und niemand wird etwas daran ändern."_

Harry schloss die Augen als Adrian ihn küsste und stöhnte auf.

_"Ich gehöre dir..."_

Trotz dieser Worte, dachte Harry wieder nur an eines.

Es war nicht nur die Stimme eines Fremden, die er in seinen Träumen hörte, sondern auch dessen Augen.

Blaue wunderschöne Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen.

* * *

_"Was?! Jemand hat sich in Malfoy Manor breit gemacht?"_

Hermine nickte und wartete bis Draco den Brief fertig gelesen hatte.

Sie wusste schon davon, wollte aber, dass Draco es in dem Brief selbst las.

_"Es scheint so, als sei es Adrian. Ich bin mir nicht zu Hundertprozent sicher aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Er schart Anhänger um sich wie zuvor Voldemort, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass er für Voldemort verantwortlich war. Draco...",_ sie sah den Blonden an und holte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche.

_"...hier. Darin schildert die einzige Überlebende eines Zwischenfalls mit einem Todesengel ihre Erlebnisse. Sie war die Auserwählte eines Todesengels und... Nein, ließ es selbst. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und wenn Harry wirklich auf Malfoy Manor ist, dann müssen wir dorthin."_, sie stand auf, strich Draco über dessen Wange und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab.

_"Melde dich, wenn wir dir helfen können, ja? Es...es wird alles wieder gut. Wir müssen nur alle daran glauben. Harry liebt dich. Er wird dich nicht vergessen."_

Als Hermine weg war schlug Draco das Buch auf und fing an zu lesen.

Es war fast schon wie einer der Groschenromane seiner Mutter.

Eine Liebesgeschichte, die tragisch ausging- mit nur einem Unterschied.

Das was diejenige hier schrieb war die Realität.

Damit sie leben konnte gab ihr Freund sein Leben...

Sie wusste selbst nicht wie es genau funktioniert hatte aber es musste ihrem Freund gelungen sein ihre Erinnerungen wieder zurückzuholen.

Sie entschied sich in dem Augenblick, in dem der Todesengel ihr die Wahl gab für ihren Freund und dieser...

Draco blätterte vor und zurück, doch nichts davon stand in dem Buch.

Die Seiten waren leer.

Enttäuscht davon schmiss er das Buch in die Ecke und stand auf.

Irgendwie musste es doch zu schaffen sein! Irgendwie.

Auf einmal wurde es kalt und dunkel.

Sich umschauend sah Draco nichts als Dunkelheit und spürte, dass jemand neben ihm stand.

_"So, sieht man sich wieder, Malfoy."_

Adrian! Was machte dieser Mistkerl in seinem Haus?!

_"Ich bin großzügig. Ich hinterlasse dir etwas. Du wirst es in deinem alten Zuhause finden."_

Draco wollte etwas sagen, bekam aber kein Wort heraus und die Kälte ließ ihn fast starr werden.

Nein, Angst hatte er keine aber irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu still zu bleiben.

Als Adrian wieder weg war und sich die Lage entspannte konnte sich Draco auch wieder bewegen.

Schnell nahm er seine Jacke, die Hausschlüssel und apparierte nach Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Sein altes Zuhause.

Sollte es nicht eigentlich von Adrian bewohnt sein?

Als Draco die Villa betrat sah er niemanden.

Alles war verstaubt, ungenutzt und tot.

Wenn hier jemand lebte, dann war es jemand, der absolut etwas gegen Sauberkeit hatte.

Er ging jedes Zimmer durch und im Letzten- seinem alten Zimmer fand er was er gesucht hatte.

Ein Bild lag auf seinem Bett, das seltsamerweise nicht verstaubt war.

Er nahm das Bild und erstarrte.

Darauf war Harry zu sehen. Arm in Arm mit Adrian, lächelnd, glücklich...

_*Willst du ihm dieses Glück wirklich nehmen?*_

Was war das?! War dieser Kerl etwa wieder hier?

Doch er hörte nur die Stimme, es war niemand außer ihm auf Malfoy Manor.

_*Was bist du bereit ihm zu geben? Eifersucht. Schmerz? Hat er dir wirklich verziehen was du ihm angetan hast. Willst du es sehen? Willst du seine Erinnerung sehen?*_

_"Lass mich endlich in Frieden! Gib mir Harry wieder!"_, schrie Draco so laut er konnte.

Es kam jedoch nur ein Lachen zurück und auf einmal wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Als sich die Schwärze lichtete befand er sich in seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts- dem Zimmer des Vertrauensschülers.

Er befand sich am Schreibtisch und jemand klopfte an.

Sein Herz klopfte immer schneller, sprang ihm fast schon aus der Brust als er sah, dass Harry eintrat.  
Er wusste was geschah. Er wusste es und wusste es nicht.

_"Hör auf! Ich..."_

_*Du willst es nicht sehen? Du wirst es sehen und Harry ein für alle Mal in Ruhe lassen, Er gehört mir!*_

Draco sank auf die Knie als er sah was sich vor ihm abspielte.

Er hielt sich die Hände auf die Ohren und wollte die Schreie seines Freundes nicht hören und wollte nicht sehen wie dieser weinte.  
Er wusste von Harry, dass er ihm weh getan hatte aber eigentlich dachte er nicht, dass es so abgelaufen war.

Nein, er wusste gar nicht mehr was er denken sollte.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich etwas vorgemacht und Harrys Worten Glauben geschenkt.

Alles sei in Ordnung. Dieser hatte ihm verziehen.

Wie konnte man so etwas verzeihen?

Dabei war es auch egal, ob man unter einem Imperio stand, oder nicht.

Draco hielt sich weiter die Ohren zu, kniff die Augen zusammen und schrie.

Nachdem sein Schrei abgeklungen war öffnete er die Augen und befand sich wieder in seinem Zimmer in Malfoy Manor.

Diese Schuld, die auf ihm lastete war groß und trotzdem war er nicht bereit Harry gehen zu lassen.

Für nichts auf der Welt.

Harry war der Einzige, der über ihn urteilen durfte.

Er wollte es von diesem selbst hören!

Adrian befand sich etwas Abseits und besah sich den Blonden genau.

Die Bande zwischen den beiden war immer noch viel zu stark.  
Deswegen konnte er Draco nichts tun, oder ihn töten.

Er musste es irgendwie schaffen dessen Geist zu zermürben, ihn so immer schwacher werden zu lassen und dann, wenn der Moment gekommen war und Harry ihm gehörte würde er dafür sorgen, dass Draco Malfoy für immer von der Bildfläche verschwand.

Doch dafür müsste er ihm erst einen Hinweis auf ihren Standort geben~

_*Du willst Harry wiedersehen, nicht wahr? Nun, denn, ich erfülle dir diesen letzten Wunsch. Schaue dich in drei Wochen genau in deinem Haus um. Du wirst etwas entdecken, dass dich zu ihm bringt*_

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Adrian und ließ Draco allein zurück.

Dieser apparierte zurück nach Hause und war stinksauer- über seine Schwäche und dass er zum Nichtstun degradiert war.

Aber nicht mit ihm!

Gut, er könnte nichts tun und müsste drei Wochen warten.

Er würde sich aber einen Plan ausdenken und Harry dazu kriegen sich wieder an ihn zu erinnern.  
Ein geringer Erinnerungsfetzen reichte. Eine kleine Erinnerung, ein sehnsuchtsvoller Blick und Harry wüsste zu wem er gehörte.

_"Ich gebe dich nicht auf und kämpfe gegen das Vergessen!"_

* * *

_"Ich gebe dich nicht auf und kämpfe gegen das Vergessen"_

Was waren das für Worte?

Das war doch wieder die Stimme von diesem Fremden?

Warum hörte er sie so plötzlich?

Er spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem Ring und zum ersten Mal, in der ganzen Zeit, die er bei Adrian war hatte er das Gefühl den Ring ablegen zu wollen.

Aber nicht um ihn nicht mehr anzuziehen, sondern um ihn sich anzusehen.

Es war etwas darin eingraviert. Zwei Sätze.

_*Liebesbriefe haben uns zusammengeführt._

_Vertrauen hat sie gefestigt.*_

_"Das-"_

Harry sah entsetzt auf den Ring und als er hörte, dass Adrian wieder da war zog er den Ring an, strich sachte darüber.

Eigentlich wollte er den Ring ablegen, genau wie die Kette mit den zwei Anhängern aber jetzt ging es nicht mehr.  
Etwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Es war nur eine schwache Erinnerung aber sie war da.

_*In Liebe Draco..."_

_"Harry?"_

Adrian zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.

_"Du gehörst zu mir..."_

Dieses Mal dauerte es etwas mit seiner Antwort.

_"Ich gehöre...",_ er stoppte, sah Adrian an und lächelte.

_"...zu dir."_

Diese Erinnerungen waren bestimmt aus einer anderen Zeit- einem anderen Leben.

Wer wusste schon, ob diese Person noch lebte?

Nein, er hatte Adrian und würde bei ihm bleiben.

Sein großer Bruder war wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt und würde für immer bleiben.

Sie waren Partner und blieben es für immer.

Es stellte sich ihm nur eine Frage.  
Warum konnte er sich nicht von dem Ring und der Kette trennen?

TBC


End file.
